Torn Between Love and Duty
by Heaven's Memoirs
Summary: He's an orphan, trained to betray his country. She's a princess of Alice Country, hunted by people who wants revenge. When they both met, he framed as her bodyguard to kill her only to find himself falling in love with her. NxM forever
1. The Fall

DISCLAIMER: I own Gakuen Alice... In my dreams...

Summary: He's an orphan, trained to betray his country. She's a princess of Alice Country, hunted by people who wants revenge. When they both met, he framed as her bodyguard to kill her only to find himself falling in love with her. Will fate turn to their side or will he ignore his feelings for revenge? NxM A romance story abducted from the famous manga Gakuen Alice.

Author's note: I know i exaggerete a bit in the summary but i really hope all of you enjoy my first fic And i hope all of u will take ur time to review. Suggestion is welcome :-D And no flames pls, they hurt a lot

**Different Worlds**

**Chapter 1 - The Fall**

The ground is shaking and the sound of glass bumping to each other can be heard.

"Oi, little girl," The certain raven-haired boy said mockingly.

"The name's Mikan, Natsume! And What?" The brunette replied.

"Cut down on your food intake. You made holes in the ground where you're stomping."

"Why you...!! Stop following me!!!" Mikan continued stomping her foot.

"I wish, but i can't. This is my job."

"Then quit!"

"I need to earn, in case you haven't notice."

"Then... do your job where i can't see you!"

"What definition of bodyguard don't you understand? I'm SUPPOSE to stay by your side to protect you, what are you, stupid?"

"..." she can feel her veins popping.

_-Flashback-_

_It was night time and she was just preparing to go to sleep. She closed the light in her room and hopped into her king-sized bed. As she close her eyes, she can sense something moving. She wanted to scream. As soon as she opened her mouth, an arm grabbed her by the shoulder while the other pushed a handkerchief into her face. She felt dizzy and everything went blank. She was drugged._

_Soon after that, she woke up only to find her arms and legs tightly tied up. She was kidnapped and was taken to this place - a warehouse. (Try imagine the warehouse where Mikan is tied up in the episode when Natsume, Sumire and Mikan was kidnapped by Reo) She felt really dizzy... maybe it's from the drugs just now, she thought._

_Suddenly, the door flew open revealing a handsome raven-haired boy with ruby eyes. He seemed to be around 17. Very young but skillful._

_He lifted her up bridal-style. Mikan blushed ten shades of red. She noticed the warehouse she had been taken to is on fire._

_The raven-haired boy took her back into the castle, where she had been greeted by her father, the King of Alice Country. She was told that she was kidnapped by by Reo, the brains behind AAO, the Anti-Alice Organization. She was saved by that raven-haired boy, Natsume Hyuuga, a specialist hired by the King. The King offered Natsume an offer no one can resist - 10,000 rabbits per day to be Mikan's bodyguard._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And that's when hell came to me." Mikan thought as she fall back into her bed and let out a sigh.

"..." Natsume stood beside her bed, his back facing her, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"This is my roon, my private space, MY SANCTUARY! So can you please leave me for just one day??" Mikan said.

"..."

"Natsume, are you listening?"

"..."

"You're impossible!" she said as she stood up and went through the door.

Natsume followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan went to her own personal garden, specially design with Sakura trees for her.

-Mikan's POV-

_Why is he still following me? _I thought while glaring at him.

_He's so...so...so arrogant!! What will the others think?? They'll drool all over him like a complete idiot, especially Sumire, she can't take her eyes off cute guys! Although... I have to admit, he's kinda cute...!! What am i thinking?? I already have Ruka, don't i??_ I quickly shook my head.

-End of Mikan's POV-

-Natsume's POV-

I wanted silently at her sudden change of facial expression. I bit myself to hold back my laughter. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. I wonder what she's thinking about...

-End of Natsume's POV-

"Hey polka-dots" Natsume's the first one to break the silence.

"Stop calling me that! Just because you accidentally saw my you-know-what that day, you kept calling me that!!" She was referring to her polka-dotted panty.

Ever sice Natsume took the job as her bodyguard, he knew that he had seen everything - I MEAN EVERYTHING. Mikan will usually trip on a rock and fall down, revealing her panty-of-the-day. Natsume even have to restrain himself from nosebleed. That girl never fails to entertain him.

"Whatever, strawberries." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Why you...!!"

Mikan lost balace as she turned to face Natsume. Her body betrayed her and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the impact. The cold water didn't touched her body. All she felt was a strong arm gripping her waist gently. It was Natsume, he saved her from falling into the river.

The brunette stared at him. Her face is flushed and her heart is beating wildly. His strong, yet gentle arm curled up her waist while the other moved to the back of her hair.

Natsume pulled her body closer to his. Their bodies touched and their lips are centimeters away.

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the...!!

"Got you." Natsume whishpered into her ear.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared into his. Her cheek flushed in embarrasment.

Natsume let her go as soon as she stared at him blankly.

"I saw you, apple panties." Natsume said and turned around.

Mikan stared at him. There was a long pause.

"NATSUME NO HENTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan's voice can be heard throughout the castle as she shouted.

Natsume's lips curled up - he was smiling, for the first time in his life.

**To be continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? I hope all of you out there can review. PM me if there's some suggestions. Flames are also accepted :) I'll correct my mistakes if criticism is given. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Cheerio


	2. Flashback

**Author's Notes:** This is my first ever fanfic I hope all of you out there can take some time to review. One review means a lot to me I have to make some corrections in the first chapter. Actually i want to use the title "Different Worlds" but i changed it to "Torn Between Love and Duty" instead. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

I wanna thank:

- Ai-chan13 for the reminder, thanks a lot!!

- gotDguts? Yup, the orphan is Natsume.

- may520 for the compliment And sorry for the little bit of spoiler :P

Arigato gozaimasu!

And those who are Anonymous, please leave ur e-mail so i can reply your msg

One last thing, in this story, Mikan is 17 years old while both Ruka and Natsume are 19. I'm still wondering if i want to add Hotaru in this story. I'm thinking about making a Love Triangle -grin- Well, give me your suggestions.

Enjoy this next Chap

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

_What should i do now??_

He ran through the empty streets. He can barely see where he was going. It was night time and was raining hard. Despite the aching pain caused by the wounds and cuts on his body, he tried to run. As far away from them as possible.

_Ugh...!_

He fell down. The rough land scratched through his skin, making him winced in pain.

_Move, dammit!!_

His body failed to obey his command.

_Move, darn you!! I can't afford to die yet!!_

His head felt heavy, his eyes are slowly closing.

"I think he went this way!!"

He's eyes shot open. _Oh god, they are coming!_

He's hand ran through his belt. He grabbed onto the gun Persona handed him.

_Use this if you must_. Was all Persona said to him with a smirk on his face.

_Nice advice... _Natsume thought sarcastically.

"There's that brat!!"

_Oh no, they're coming...!_

"I think he's dead... serves him right for what he's done..."

He can feel the guards smirking at him. He tried to stay as still as still as possible, trying to pretend that he's dead.

"But i still think the boy's a mess, he's only around 10," the other guard say.

"What can we do? It's he's fault he had to join the Anti-Alice-Organization, we're just doing our job protecting the King," the first guard say.

"True... Come'on, let's bury his body, I have to go back already." the second guard say.

Natsume can feel them walking towards them. Setting his time correctly, his eyes are still shut tightly and he turned around. His gun pointing at one of them.

"WHAT THE HELL...!!"

_Bang!! Bang!!_

Natsume heard two figures falling down. He slowly opened his eyes...

_Blood..._

All over him...

The warm liquid covered his cold body...

What... what did he do? All he was asked to do was sneak into the castle and spy on the king...

His arms are trembling. His heart is thumping against his chest painfully. He dropped his gun on the floor. He turned around and run as fast as possible.

_Mom... Dad... Aoishi... Help me...!_

Suddenly, he ran into a figure. He dropped on the ground with his eyes shut.

"There you are, Natsume..." It was a man dressed in a black coat. He has black hair and his face covered with a mask.

"Persona? I... I... killed..."

"Your test is done. You've proved your hatred towards the Alice Country... Now come with me, I still have a lot to show you..."

Natsume didn't say anything... He just followed Persona wherever he's taking him.

He has lost everything, his parents and his sister, all thanks to the Alice Country...

Now it's his turn for revenge...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don forget to review, thx


	3. Defenceless

**Disclaimer: NATSUME-KUN!! I'LL TRY TO OWN YOU SOMEDAY!! First, i'll try to find someway to own Gakuen Alice...**

**A/N: I'm so extremly sorry about the extreamly late update... I'm very lost in my second fic and haven't think about this one... Anyways, i wanna thank...**

**XxMEOWxMeWxX**

**May520**

**Hyperles**

**Serena**

**Ai-chan13**

**Anime4lov**

**glenda23**

**Marie**

**Sakura4594**

**MaRsKeLLeRs**

**...for all the awesome review. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**...Ahem... This chapter is in Mikan's naughty POV Enjoy this CHAPPIE**

**Torn Between Love And Duty**

**Chapter 3: Defenceless**

Mikan's POV

Something woke me up very early in the morning. OH, FOR GOD'S SAKES!! It must be that Natsume guy again. Can't he leave me alone??

I tried shutting up my eyes and ignoring the annoying sound he's making.

But somehow... It sounded like he's in pain.

I climbed out of my comfortable king-sized bed. Instinct told me to check how he's doing while my body wants me to sleep.

I went over to Natsume's room through a door that is connected between my room and his. Coincidence? Nope, it was painful to let him sleep next to my room. He will sometimes annoy me by purposely set my alarm clock to wake me up at one in the morning instead of nine. Big deal? Nope. Try waking up shouting "the sky is falling" when you thought the sun disappered and the world is coming to an end. Dealing with one crazy servents is hard enough, i have to deal with ten servents who thought i was still a baby and had a bad nightmare.

I must have taken a revenge against him you asked? I'm hurt... I'll never put chili sauce in his bed and pour sticky glue on the pillow... at least, i didn't put sticky glue on his shirt... hehe...

Well, anyways, i was stomping really hard as i DO NOT like to be disturbed when i'm in a deep slumber.

He was still sleeping in his queen-sized bed. Hah, i have a KING-SIZED bed. Let see who gets the last laugh... Despite the groaning, he looks perfectly fine to me. Aww... He looks so cute when he's asleep.

I went closer to admire the peaceful look on his ever-so-handsome face. I blushed a little as he exhaled into my neck. I let out a little sneeze. Thank god he's still asleep.

I tried to move awayfrom him, but suddenly, he's arms reached to my back and held me closer. I blushed a thousand shades of red when he rest his head on my shoulder.

I tried pushing him away but he's very strong even though he's still asleep. Amazing, ne?

He whispered something in my ears. I couldn't quite catch it as i was still in a state of shock.

"Pe...rt..."

Pert?

I had to admit... he was really sexy when he said it like that... WAIT...!! What am i thinking??!! Bad naughty thoughts!!!!

"Pe... eert..."

I was blushing really mad. What is he trying to say?

"Natsume...? Are you ok?" My voice are trembling.

"You pervert. How dare you rape me when i'm defenceless?" Natsume finally said in a drowsy tone.

WHAT?????

PERVERT????

RAPE????????

DEFENCELESS????????

WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!

First of all, i was just trying to check wether he's ok or not. Second, i was just checking on his face to see if... if... ahem... to see if there's something on his forehead! Lastly, it was HIM that was trying to rape me in the first place. I mean, he put his arms around me first and i DO NOT enjoy it. Really, i don't.

"DARN YOU NATSUME!!!! I did not rape you. YOU tried to rape ME!!! You're the pervert here and i'm just here to check if you're ok. And defenceless?? Puh-lease! I bet you have tonnes of guns hidden under that pillow of yours!"

I stomped out angrily and didn't wait for him to reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

I had a really bad nightmare. The one about my first mission. I tried really hard to erase that memory but it always haunts me in my sleep.

I turned left, groaning as my head starting to hurt.

Oh, hell... This job is killing me. Some low life idiot put glue on my pillow, not to mention chili sauce on my bed. Imagine waking up in the morning thinking that you have period when you're a hot and sexy guy. It was... disturbing.

Oh, right, i forgot to mention how my headache come from. Like i said, some low life idiot put glue on my pillow. I had to spend five hours in the washing room getting the sticky liquid out of my precious raven hair.

Anyways, someone walked... i mean stomped his or her way in here. The stomping is unbearable and i definately heard something vibrate.

She... or he stopped the annoying stomping and i can finally get some rest. But that someone haven't leave. That someone came closer to me and i could've sworn she or ...ahem... he checked out my face. I mean, you can actually feel that person sending weird signals into your body that send chills up your spine.

That person let out a little sneeze and i can instantly know it's Mikan. I had to admit, it was a little cute when she sneezed.

I can feel her moving away a little.

Hm... Time for a little prank.

Restraining myself from letting out a stupid grin, i quickly reached out to her and pulled her closer.

Wow, she was really soft.

I rest my head on her shoulders and i had to say, it was comfortable. Her cherry blossom scent really smells nice on her.

I let out a little whisper in her ears. I mean, i got A plus in acting class.

"Pe... rt..."

I almost let out a chuckle when i said that. I mean, come'on, i'm sexy.

"Pe... eert..."

It was noticible that she was blushing. Her face is burning stronger than my fire alice.

"Natsume...? Are you ok?" She said while her voice is trembling like an earthquake with a scale of 9.

I can't hold back my laughter anymore. Finally, i blurt out...

"You pervert. How dare you rape me when i'm defenceless?"

She jerked away from me forcefully and glared a tme.

"DARN YOU NATSUME!!!! I did not rape you. YOU tried to rape ME!!! You're the pervert here and i'm just here to check if you're ok. And defenceless?? Puh-lease! I bet you have tonnes of guns hidden under that pillow of yours!"

Wow, she can say that in just one breath?

She stomped out into her own room.

Ok, ok i admit, i felt a little guilty for playing her a little prank like that but...

Bed comes first and apology comes tomorrow...

**A/N: Hahaha, naughty Mikan and mean Natsume. RxR pls**


	4. Perfect Plans

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just own my Sage in Surge RO.**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm so extremly sorry for not updating sooner. I'm so caught up in playing online games i didn't even have the time to sleep. Anyways, I hope this chapter can help clear things up. Enjoy**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 4: Perfect Plan**

I got back from my last mission to assasinate the boss of the Alice Enhancing Company. A sick twisted company that does experiments to make drugs for enhancing people's alices. To make them stronger. But there'll be a bad side, the person using the drugs will be poisoned. The life span is shortened. But the king didn't know though, what an idiot.

Anyways, i had to go through a building full of guards. I got a lot of cuts and bruise from that last mission. But i couldn't feel anything. They say pain is a delight and they are right. I usually got my pleasure from pain. It's an addiction...

Anyways, i entered my room. A simple but comfortable room. I opened the lights and dropped my gun on the bed. Sighing, i saw another envelope signaling my next mission on my table.

God, will this ever end?

I picked it up and opened it...

Smirking, i picked up my gun from the bed and headed for the exit to my next mission...

Mikan Sakura.

I've heard a lot about her. The princess of Alice Kingdom famous and loathed for her dangerous nullifying alice. Persona told me a lot about her. Appearently, the people in the country were afraid of her. It is said that if she abused her alice, even the whole Alice Kingdom cannot overpower her. This is why Persona is very amused by her. She will be pretty much useful for our Anti-Alice Organization.

To make her work for us, i have to gain her trust. Force is not an option. It's useless to capture someone who wouldn't work for you. I knew, cause i was once that captured someone. Anyways, i have to get closer to her. So, the first step is to gain trust from the King.

I called someone from the AAO to find the best person i need for my plan to work. A fake kidnapper. I had the plan plotted tonight.

I stood on the roof. Staring at the window that leads to the princess's room.

3...

2...

1...

Crash!!

The kidnapper i hired break through the window with the princess in his arm, unconcious.

Even though i'm at the far end of the kingdom, i can she her image clearly. She had long auburn curls. She had long eyelashes and cherry pink lips. Her petite figure was nicely curved. Her white dress reflects her creamy white skin. She looks a lot like an angel.

Even so, i can't let this mission fail. She's too important for AAO.

The kidnapper rushed to the nearby warehouse. I followed them silently.

Alarms were rised and guards are scattered everywhere.

I hide behind the boxes and saw something that made me furious. The kidnapper i hired was trying to take the princess's innocence. He was trying to strip her white gown while she's unconcious.

Damn him.

I suddenly summoned my fire alice and charged at him. He was terrified. The warehouse was slowly burning. He flee from the spot and i swear i'm gonna kill him when i returned to the AAO.

I lifted the princess bridal style. Thank god i decided to follow them. Who knows what that son of the bitch will do to her.

I stealthily exited the warehouse. Still have the confusion on my sudden furiousness.

Suddenly, i was surrounded by guards. All of them were aiming their gun at me. I guess they must have mistaken me for the attempt kidnapping.

I tried to explain but suddenly, a stern voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Guards, let your guns down. This is the person i had hired to protect the princess." I reconized him. General Gino. He was the general of the Alice Army. And... the co-leader of AAO. He's disguising as the general to obtain important information for AAO.

The guards put down their weapons as General Gino continued...

"Natsume... I will represent the whole kingdom to ask you protect Princess Mikan..."

I smirked a little as i knew what's coming up next.

"...As her bodyguard..."

Perfect. My plans worked perfectly...

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, that's all for now, folks. Don't forget to review**


	5. The Mail

**Disclaimer: **

**I so do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my god, i'm so extremly sorry for not updating sooner. Too busy with school work, such and such. Special thanks to:**

**Chapter 3:(Oh my god, i forgot to thank you all who reviewed Chapter 3... My memory is getting worse these days.)**

**Ai-chan13**

**glenda13**

**crazygirl18**

**may520**

**Pink Fire101**

**Chapter 4:**

**Animania**

**Ai-chan13**

**XxMEOWxMeWxX**

**Typh**

**Pink Fire101**

**may520**

**Enjoy this new chappie**

**Torn Between Love and Beauty**

**Chapter 5: The Mail**

Weeks had passed and she had gotton more closer to me. She regularly asked me to help her with her studies, play with her, asked me to help comb her hair, picking up her dress...

But, as for me...

"Natsume-kun" The annoying voice of the brunette rang through my head... again...

God, I hate that nickname...

Controlling my anger... I charged into her room. "What?" i managed not to shout out while twitching my eyes.

I entered her room, which is all pink and girly... Annoyingly pink and girly.

"Nat-su-me! There's a festival at the central city tomorrow night!!" She said while jumping on top of the bed, up and down, up and down.

"So?"

"Sooooo..." She finally jumped off the bed. "So i was wondering if... you can... take me there?"

A slight blush creapt through her face. She kept her head low.

Chuckling to myself, this girl always blushed like a tomato... well, because of me, of course. (A/N: hehe... Neko-chan, think again)

"No."

"But... why not?"

"I don't like baby-sitting..."

She walked closer towards me. "Pleeeaaaaaaaaassssseeeee..."

"..."

She looks extremly disappointed while still having her head low.

I heard from the other servants in the kingdom that she seldom goes out. I think it's because of the people in the kingdom. But still... i want to find out.

"Fine." I forced my tongue.

"W-What?" She lifted her head up and stared into my eyes.

"I just AGREED. What are you, deaf?" I pulled my eyes away, not wanting to drown in her amazingly beautiful eyes.

"R-Really?? Why... Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!"

O... kay... this is annoying...

She threw her hands around me. And little did i know, she put a light kiss on my face.

Still cheering, she left the room.

Obviously, i was still shocked. My whole face lighted up and i can still feel her gentle lips on my face.

I reached through my face and rest my hand on my face.

Smiling, i whispered, "Baka..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

I'm soooooo happy he agreed!! I spun around the garden and took out a pink envelope.

Grinning to myself, i put a gentle kiss on the envelope and took out the important document hidden in it...

...Ruka-sama's message.

I started reading the mail:

_Mikan-chan,_

_I've finished my studies overseas and i can't wait to come back to Alice Country. I might come to the Alice Festival this Sunday night. I'll meet you in our special place. Can't wait to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Ruka_

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!" I let out a squeal and spun around the garden.

"Ruka-sama..." Exhausted, i sat on the bench and let myself drift away... my thoughts not leaving Ruka-sama...

**Author's Notes:**

**I know, i know, this chap is very short. But don worry, more chappie tomorrow. I've already prepared! Don't forget to review!!**


	6. The Festival

**Disclaimer:**

**I just own a carrot stick and a piece of watermelon here...**

**Author's Notes:**

**The last chapter must be very boring, that's y no one care to review...**

**Never mind I present to you this better chapter then**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 6: The Festival**

Mikan's POV

I combed my auburn hair and let it fall down my shoulder. Putting on light make up, i smiled at myself in the mirror while admiring the beautiful pale pink kimono with sakura flower design my mother left for me.

Holding up an accesory, i clipped it on my hair as my finishing touch. Staring at myself in the mirror again. Satisfy as the sakura flower design clip match the kimono perfectly... the sakura clip... a gift from Ruka-sama...

I sat on the edge of the bed, my mind began to wonder...

He gave me this clip last summer on this very festival. We stood by the river, he held my head up. Slowly and ever so gently, he pinned the clip on my hair. I blushed ten shades of red as he smiled and said, "Wait for me, i'll come back very soon... Mikan-chan..."

_Mikan... chan..._

"OI!!! BAKA!!!!"

My eyes shot opened.

"How long do you think you want me to stand here calling you?? Are you deaf or something?!" I was left face to face with this brute, a complete opposite of Ruka-sama... Natsume...

"Ara, Natsume-kun?" I looked around. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past seven, you dimwit." How come he can still look so calm??

"Nani?!" I stopped and thought for a while. "We're an hour late!!" I jumped up from the bed and charged through the door while shouting, "WE'RE LATE!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

Actually... believe it or not... this is my first time going to a festival...

This place is amazing. There're a lot of people -which i hate most- wearing different colours and design of kimonos. The lanterns hanged are lighted with different colours. The first time in my life i've ever seen these amazing colours -besides blood and gunshot, that is- Despite the annoying laughter and chatters, this place is packed with food, souveniers and games.

I had to admit... This is quite... amuzing...

A nonstop giggling sound coming from the brunette. The annoying princess is laughing without a care in the world. For that... i admire her.

She never cares about the outside world nor having to care about everything that is happening. Well, besides the fact that she's a princess, she's pretty much like a 3 year old. Actually, i've never seen her cry before, or seeing her getting depressed, hopeless... alone...

Not like me, i'm nothing like her. I'm carrying the weight of everything in the world. Undergo massive training, going for missions, plotting plans to conquer Alice Country, planning my revenge... This are all the things i'm doing ever since i was brought back by Persona. And soon... this dream will be achieve...

Pretty soon...

"Awwwww" I heard a groaning sound breaking up my thoughts coming from the Princess. " I missed again..."

I look towards her direction. Heh... she's playing a game. A shooting game, but only using a toy gun to say at least. And... she's losing badly.

"I'll never going to get that pink teddy bear..." She said again. She looks quite disappointed, but not depressed.

A game of shooting, eh? Easy as pie.

I walked towards her. I snatched the toy gun away from her and starts shooting. I imagining the targets as civilians, desperate screaming victims as i lost myself in my dark memories.

Holding a handgun, i ran through the dark alley. A week after Persona took me in and trained me. My mission was to assasinate as many civilians as possible. Everytime i aim my gun at a person and pull the trigger, the gunshot sound and the screams never reached me. They were just like wind blowing past me. I was lost in the nasty smell of the blood...

"Mister...?" A voice called me.

I looked behind. A fat man in his fiftees grinned uneasily at me.

"You've shot every prize in my stall... I'm afraid there is nothing left for you as gifts..." He has fears in his eyes. As if he thought i will kill him -if i like to-.

I shrugged as i hand over the toy gun. Stupid hallucination. I cursed to myself.

I looked around and search for her. I spotted her. As weird as she is, she's handing away all the gifts i've won without permissions! Darn her.

"Here you are, little boy." She smiled as she hand out the pink teddy bear that she wanted in the first place.

"Arigatou, nee-chan!" The little boy grinned at her and went away.

"Oi, baka. How come you didn't keep that?" I stepped closer to her.

"Hm? Oh, you mean that teddy bear?" She tilted her head and try to think as she continued. "He wanted it so i gave it to him. And besides, i can try and win it next year." She giggled a little.

"You ARE a big baka, aren't you?" I sighed at her stupidity...

"You know, Natsume-kun, ever heard of the 'it's better to give than receive' policy?" She pouted and walked ahead.

We walked along without uttering a sound. She went to buy something to eat, when i heard...

"Hey, isn't that the dangerous nullifier?"

"Yeah, i think it is! How come the palace let her out on this specialand peaceful occasion?!"

"They should really keep her in. It's safer for us that way."

Insults.

For some reason, they made me extremly mad. Unable to control myself, I flicked out a spark of fire.

Little did i know, the fire burnt up fiercely. The fire slowly spread through the already lighted lanterns and everything began to burn up. And soon, everything went chaotic. The people we're running wildly while searching for water.

I panicked as i went to search for her. I was afraid... something might happen... to her.

Pushing through a wild crowd, i finally spotted her.

She had her eyes closed and hands clasped together in front of her chest. The most amazing thing was... She was glowing, like a real angel. Ever so purely... ever so beautifully...

And soon, the fire died. Must be because of her nullifying alice. No wonder Persona wanted her.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared into mine. She smiled gently and asked, "Is everything okay?"

As i was going to answer, someone distrupt me.

"You saw that?! That's her dangerous alice!! She caused this fire!!"

"Yeah! She must be locked up in the castle and not coming out!! She's going to destroy our country!!"

"If it isn't because of her being the daughter of the King, she'll already died now!"

Soon... The crowd is getting larger. Everyone pointed at her and shouted at her.

I took a peak at her. She looks terrified... depressed, helpless and... alone...

I grabbed her hand and escaped the crowd along with her.

Dammit, she doesn't deserve this hell!! She did nothing!!

After the voice of the people slowly fade away, we stopped by the river to catch our breath. I put a hand against the tree to regain my balance. Inside me, i was furious.

Only the sound of the running stream was heard. Both of us were silent.

Suddenly, a sob break through the silence. I looked down at her. She was crying.

Crystal tears flowing down her cherry cheeks. She buried her head into her hands and cried silently.

I sat beside her. Feeling guilty for everything i've done. My hand, with a mind on its own, taking her shaking body to lean against my chest. My other hand embraces her slowly.

As if time stopped, we sat there, enjoying each other's company, never felt depress, helpless... nor alone again...

**Author's Note:**

**That's all, folks, RxR!!**


	7. The Illness

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Gakuen Alice MANGA!!!!!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh... my ... god... this is seemingly impossible... Thanks to all of you guys, my dreams of achieving 40 review is possible I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys all!!!! And there i thought noone reviwed my story cause its sucky. Everytime i check my hotmail for any review alert, non came... until tonight, my friend congratz me of achieving 40 reviews and there i ask, WHAT?? BUT THERE ISN'T ANY REVIEW ALERT IN MY HOTMAIL! HAHAHA Was i stupid... Ok, i know all of u guys out there who read my author's notes must sleep. Ok, long story short, lots of love to:**

**All of you who reviewed Chapter 5: (Which i thought no one reviewed cause i didn't receive any review alerts)**

**anime-fangirl-o.O-vm**

_**Yaya Ruka-sama, ne? Kawaii Thx thx thx for the review**_

**deynaz**

_**I thought this story is boring... haha... Thx thx thx for the review**_

**may520**

_**-sigh-... sad isn't it? And there Natsume is thinking that maybe Mikan asked him to a date...**_

**Anime-Lover220**

_**Your beautiful words has touched my fragile heart... i love ur review**_

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

_**Your wish is my command, hime-sama I'll update regularly these days**_

**yumi-chan**

_**Arigatou for your review**_

**aniamania**

_**Thx thx thx a lotz for your review**_

**Those who reviewed Chapter 6:**

**deynaz**

_**-sigh- ...the world is such a rotten place to be... I wonder how long Mikan will hold on...**_

**may520**

_**Try to eat cotton candy and read sweet stories It'll even be sweeter**_

**natsumexmikan**

_**I'm so extremly happy that you think that i'm a good writer . Arigatou gozaimasu -90 degree bow-**_

**Anime-Lover220**

_**Once again, your beautiful words have lighted up this dark world of mine, haha, i'm being dramatic again i'm also really happy that you think i'm a good writer, i'm extremly happy -90 degree bow-**_

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

_**Thx thx thx for the review Can't wait to hear from you soon**_

**PS:**

**For those who have noticed, Natsume has never called Mikan by the name Mikan I'm working on that part**

**Torn Between Love And Duty**

**Chapter 7: The Illness**

Natsume's POV

She fell asleep on my lap as i was gently stroking her hair.

Sighing, I reached for my pocket and pulled out a shiny chain. A silver chain with a small ring at the end. The word "Forever" is engraved on the silver ring. I got this necklace at a small stall at the festival. I smirked at myself. The man said this thing will grant a wish if the wearer is wearing it. I have no idea why i bought this necklace. It's way unsuitable for me.

But for some reason, i'm attracted to it.

Sticking it back into my pocket, I look at her face again. I smirked a little. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She didn't even utter a sound.

I wiped away the dry tears on her face with my hand. Unwilling to move away from her face, I rested my hand on her pale face.

Suddenly, her lips gently kissed my hand. I pulled back my hand as i blushed. She went back into a slumber once again.

I stared at her. Not believing what happened just now. The gentle touch of her lips had sent nerves to all over my body. Having her by my side, i felt so easy, comfort and most of all... warmth...

Suddenly, I heard someone from behind. Swiftly and gently, i layed her down on the grass as i stood up and turned around to face...

...Persona...

"What the hell do you want?" I gave him one of my famous glares.

He chucked as he continued, "Dear Natsume, how are you doing these days? It's been a while since our union, isn't it?"

"What-the-hell-do-you-want?" I gritted my teeth while forcing out my words.

Ignoring me, he continued, "I see that you have made a new little friend here. Amazing job. You'll get a big reward from the AAO."

He walked towards Mikan.

"Stay the hell away from her!!" I shouted.

No reaction.

I ran towards him, amd twisted his hand. I could have swear that move can break one's bone in a matter of seconds.

He pulled my shirt and threw me away furiously. My back make a painful contact with a blunt odject.

Damn, that hurts...

"I see that you have developed feelings." He gave me that annoying smirk. "We might have to go through training again after you've completed this mission."

He walked away and thank god he did that or else this place might have become ashes already.

Standing up, i wiped away the blood from the edge of my lips. I walked towards her and lifted her up bridal style and headed to the palace.

Persona... maybe i HAVE developed feelings...

I stared at her once more.

Feelings... a human's gift... as well as a curse...

------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

I walked along the empty hall. Sighing, I stared at the peaceful blue sky. The birds are flying freely. How lucky they are.

Sighing once again, I couldn't find Natsume anywhere. Ever since that incident at the festival, he has been avoiding me lately. I had never seen him in his usual hang out place. And even if i bumped into him, he just turned around and left or just making up excuses.

I sigh again.

Maybe he's avoiding me because he found out about my alice. About my dangerous alice...

Sighing... again...

I pulled out a necklace from my pocket. A silver chain with a small ring in it. The word "smile" is engraved on the small ring. I bought this in a small stall at the festival. The nice man said any wish will be fulfiled as long as the wearer wears it all the time. And the wish must be engraved on the ring. I was intended on buying this for Natsume. I wish to see him smile, just once, not that annoying smirk, nor that unpleasent groan, just a pure smile.

But he hasn't been seen anywhere.

Sighing, for the first million of times, I began my search for him again.

Suddenly...

I stood still.

My heart was pounding really hard against my chest.

My whole body was shaking. The surroundings is getting blurry.

My hand was leaning against the wall to regain balance while the other one is clenching against my chest really hard.

God... My illness is getting worse these days.

My head was spinning. My eyes are getting sleepy.

Resting my eyes, i sat on the floor. Hoping that the nueseaness will go away.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called me.

"What the hell, what happened?!"

I turned around, i gave him a sheepish smile. "N-Nothing at all. I didn't get any rest yesterday... so i'm very sleepy..."

I tried my best to make up a lie while having my head bowed down, hoping that he won't figure out this illness.

"Damn, you can't fool me."

No kidding, he is smart.

"How come you look so pale. You are sweating furiously, you know!!"

A lie... think of a lie...

"T-this is just a little fever i caught yesterday..." I laughed uneasily. "I left the window open yesterday..."

He stared at me for a while.

Please don't let him know, please don't let him know...

"Stupid, stop chit-chatting and lets get you back into your room or else this fever will get worse."

I let out a silent sigh of relieve.

He lifted me up and gave me a piggy back ride. I rested my face on his back and was glad for once, he didn't find out about this illness...

**Author's Notes:**

**Hehe... not so smart are ya, neko-neko-chan Stay tuned, folkes, more chappie tomorrow, this is a promise**

**PS:**

**I changed the genre of this story from humour to drama**


	8. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: **

**-sigh- I so do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's notes:**

**-sigh... again- Hi guys, this will be the last chapter this week and i think i'll not update for a while... Stupid mid year test i s coming and... -run around and scream- i have to study... Anyways, a lot of thanks to:**

**Anime-Lover220**

**Kyaaa Love ur review I'm really glad u like this short chapter -scratch head- anyways, i'll apologize if i'll seldom update for the next couple of days. Exam and... -sigh- Can't wait to hear from you soon**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**Hihi Chocolate Princess Ur "hime" at the end of your name really suits you I think it's cute XD Glad you like this short chappie as well And to your question, 'when is ruka gonna appear?' Hehehe... -evel laugh- Pretty soon...**

**Kay, kay, next chappie**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 6: Welcome back**

Mikan's POV

Today's dad's birthday. Everyone in the nation is celebrating this special event in the kingdom's ball room. People from all parts of the social pyramid has been invited. Wealthy and poor, big and small. Everyone, and i mean everyone is invited...

Except me.

Holding back the tears that is going to flow out, i fell back and lie on the bed.

This happens every year since i was born. The same never ending routine for 17 years. Why is that? Because they are afraid of me. They are afraid of my alice.

Heh, nullifying alice... I remembered what my mom told me. She has nullifying alice as well. She died from and illness. Before she died, she told me to be grateful for the alice i owned. And told me that i was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

That was when i was 10.

Standing up, i decided to head for the garden. My head is spinning so wildly from all the thinking, besides the illness, that is...

I remembered my dad's birthday when i was 11. A year from my mom's death. I made a handmade kitty doll and headed to the kingdom's ball room. Excited, i pushed through the door. All eyes are on me. Most of them are glares that resembles anger and fear.

I was only 11 then. I didn't know anything.

I saw my dad at the edge of the stage. For some reason, he looked terrified.

Rushing to him, i was suddenly pulled back. The vilagers pushed me away from him. I dropped my doll and was facing a mob of angry villagers. They pushed me out of the ball room and shut the door locked.

That night... I cried.

I stayed in my room and thought about the incidents when my mom was still around. I now know why she forbids me to attend any events. She was trying to keep me away from them. Away from all the dangerous world. She always made excuses like the crowded place is a very dangerous place or she is very lonely so she wants me to accompany her.

And now, without her, the filth from this world has reached to me.

I hold onto the wall hoping i can gain my balance. The world is spinning again. I feel tired. I soon fell down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

Hmm... i didn't see ...her ...anywhere. I looked everywhere for this damn place but there's no sign of her. Maybe she didn't came... but it's impossible, today's her insane pop's birthday. She couldn't have missed this special occasion.

The thought about last week scares me. She suddenly collapsed through the hall. I know this is not a fever. It's something else.

I heard my paranoid meter blinking. I exited through the door and entered a big hall. I searched for her everywhere, but no sign of her...

I hope nothing happens to her...

What the hell??

What shit was i thinking about????

I cared for HER?!

Must be this champaign overdose. I need to knock my head in the shower room until it bleeds after i found her.

I walked towards her room. It was empty. For some reason, i was starting to get worried. Ok, not worried about HER, i was more worried about... well, my job! That's right, i couldn't seriously have 'feelings' for her. It was merely to keep... my mission!

Ignoring the battling facts coming out my head, i continued to search for her.

After the long wild goose chase, i sat on the bed. Suddenly, a thought came in. I remembered the Sakura garden where she usually goes when she is disturbed or worried.

Standing up, i rushed there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

It feels like a thousand needles are penetrating through my head. Trying to move my aching body, i noticed that i wasn't on the ground. And as an addition, my body was moving.

A hand is placed on my back while the other one is placed on my tights. A thought strike me. I was being lifted by a person... bridal style.

I lifted my head up while trying to open my eyes. The blurred vision began to clear as i recognized that person.

Those amazingly beautiful hazel eyes stared back at me.

He smiled as he said, "Mikan-chan, i'm back" Then, he kissed my forehead softly.

I blushed furiously, "R-Ruka-sama...?"

"You'll never change... you do know i'm worried about your illness, right?"

I giggled a little, "I know that... and... welcome back... Ruka-sama."

He pulled me in and kissed my lips gently.

Suddenly, i heard someone behind us. A deep panting sound. I broke the kiss and turned my attention. I saw...

...Natsume...

**Author's Notes:**

**CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!! Kuro-chan I can feel the pain in your heart XO I can't believe i'm writing this... i'm feeling guilty for causing you pain... -taking out a knife and attempt suicide- Wait, i can't do that, i'll be more guilty if i died and cannot update this story anymore... -throw the knives away-**

**-Ahem- anyways, i'll repeat again. i'll not update for a while as you can see, i have a mid year test coming -run around and sream- I'll try to find the time to update and please, review, ne? XDXD**

**5:41 pm, April 24, 2007**


	9. Good Night

**Disclaimer:**

**-sigh- ...i do not own Gakuen Alice nor a high-performance computer... I just own a stupid computer that just hang and made me lose everything i just typed...**

**Author's Notes:**

**-sigh... again...- I already typed this fiction for for half and hour and boom! My stupid computer hanged and made me lose all my datas and... -sigh- here i am... re-typing the whole story...**

**Anyways, as i've mentioned in the last chapter, i'm still preparing for the upcoming mid-year test -run around screaming 'THE SKY IS FALLING!!'- ...ahem... anyways, i'm so addicted on typing this story, (because of all of you beautiful people out there) I wanna start updating every Monday**

**Well, a lot of thankies to:**

_**May520:**_

_**Hehe... hope you'll like this chap**_

_**Chokoreeto-Hime:**_

_**Ohayo, Hime-sama triangle is fun, ne?**_

_**Anime-Lover220:**_

_**Haha, Natsume-kun is in denial**_

_**Z-LINE:**_

_**Gomenasai I hope this chapter will turn out better**_

_**deynaz:**_

_**Enjoy this chappie, ne?**_

_**wakakakakaa:**_

_**Hehe... stay tuned to this chappie and everything will fall into place**_

**Sorry if my replies are short... At first, i already wrote a lot of stuffs in here and... -sigh- My computer just HAD to hang. Well, i'm in a bit of a hurry here, so, enjoy**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 9: Good night**

Natsume's POV

"N-Natsume-kun...?" She said when she noticed my presence.

I just stood there and glared at that guy.

I watched their every move as the tuxedo-wearing, fair-skinned, blue-eyed, blond pretty boy put her down. (A/N: Sry to all the Ruka fans out there...) I flinched. He was still holding her by her tiny waist until she regained her balance.

Putting her hand on the blondie's broad shoulder, she called out to me again.

"Nat... sume-kun...?"

I clenched my fist - hard.

Who the hell this guy is? He practically forced himself on her and they were on a make-out session!! (A/N: Again, sry) I mean, i don't care what the hell they were doing here, what will happen to my mission if "something" happened?! I mean, Persona will kill me if she's...

Ahem... I have no idea why i'm so angry and no hell in why my heart is clenching in pain.

Ignoring my stupid feelings, i lost control of my alice. I mind was just focusing on one thing, destroy everything i can see.

Wild fire was spreading in a spiral shape around my body. Everything around me burnt. Including the beautiful paradise which she cherishes - the cherry blossom garden.

Soon, everything is covered in smoke and the only thing i can see is the scarlet flame around my body.

I glared back at the blondie. He just stood there staring at me with his shocked eyes. Smirking, i sent my fire towards him while enjoying the savouring sensation of his fears.

Suddenly, my fire stopped as i felt someone holding my hand.

I turned around, my eyes widen, shocked at what my vision is telling me.

It's her... she was holding my arm as if her life was depending on it. A white light was glowing around her body. She was using her nullifying alice, like last time in the festival. Only this time, she looks extremly pale and she was coughing out blood.

What the hell...?!

Looking at her now feels like a thousand needles are poking their way through my iced-covored heart.

"Natsume... let's stop playing this game now... ok...?" She was smiling at me. A beautiful angelic smile that somehow made me feel... relief.

I just stared at her, unable to control the mixed emotions.

Suddenly, she collapsed.

Just as i was trying to catch her, blondie raced me to it. He catched her first and gave me a glare -which i hate receiving- before he left.

I just stood there, dumbfounded as i wonder how and why i lost control of my emotions...

Damn... what the hell happened to me...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka's POV (A/N: Yay!!)

I quickly took Mikan to the palace doctor. She's in a critical situation. I was panicking, and at the same time, hopeless as i cannot find the doctor. I'm guessing the stupid doctor went to the castle ball room.

Seeing her like this saddens me. She was not as cheerful and bubbly like the past years. Instead, her pain and sadness is masked behind her fake smiles and laughters. Even though she was trying to look cheerful, the sad aura around her never goes away.

Everytime she's using her alice, she'll get weaker, and her life span shortens. The people of the country didn't know. All of them thought that her alice is unlimited, powerful... and dangerous...

Blinded by fear and helplessness, they loathed her, glared at her, cursing at her whenever they can.

But what they didn't know is... she is protecting them. Despite the hell she'd going through, she oftenly went to secret missions to defend the people against the AAOs with her nulifying alice. Because of that, she's gotten more and more weak. Soon... she'll die.

I held on to her tighter. Cursing at everything she's going through.

Suddenly, my cheeks came in contact with her cold hands.

I stared at her pale state.

"Ne... Ruka-sama... after i get better, maybe we can go out and play, like we always do." She was trying to comfort me.

I put her on her bed and burried her cold hand into mine. Hoping that they'll get warmer.

"Mi-chan..." I chuckled a little when i called her using her childhood name. She smiled... "After this, let's run away."

Her eyes got wider and she just stared at me, trying to understand my words.

I smiled. Heh... typical dense girl.

"Let's run away... and get married..." I smiled at her expressions.

"M-Married...? But... Ruka-sama..."

I sealed her lips with mine as i stopped her from talking. She blushed heavily.

"Let's talk about this after you get better." I smiled at her.

"...Hai... Oyasuminasai... Ruka-sama..."

She closed her eyes but was still blushing.

What a timid girl... I smiled.

I guess that's how i ended up falling in love with her...

**Author's Notes:**

**KYAAAAA Ruka and Mikan moment!!!! So kawaii I'm sorry for the words Natsume used to curse Ruka ( . ) If this is bad, tell me, i can fix my problem in the next chapter, till then, wait for the next chapter next Monday, CHAO**

**4:57, Monday, April 30, 2007**


	10. Forever

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't sue me, I dont own Gakuen Alice ( . ) i'm merely typing out my ideas...**

**Author's Notes:**

**I know i promised all of you that i'll update on Monday... but... i just can't control my overactive imagination... so... i have to write this... But, most of all, i'm so darn sorry for my suckish grammar. Thanks for reminding me, deynaz oh, and... i reassure you all, this is definately a NxM story. Well, anyways, a lot of thanks to:**

_**may 520: Haha... there'll be a twist in the story... XD XD thx a lotz lotz lotz for supporting me**_

_**Pink Fire101: ( . ) Haha, i'll keep that in mind to make Mikan live longer**_

_**Chokoreeto-Hime: Thx for reviewing**_

_**deynaz: Thanks again for reminding me of my suckish grammar**_

_**DMPMG: I'll make sure Natsume freaks next time Ruka kissed Mikan**_

_**z-line: This chapter is definately NxM fluffness**_

_**wakakakakaa: Natsume a loner? (o.O) Sorry for my stupidness, can you try stating it in a more detailed statement?**_

_**ash-chan: Haha, i like it when the female character is suffering while the male character is trying to lessen her sufferings**_

_**anime-fangirl-o.O-vm: Haha... thx for the comment but... is that really Ruka-sama...? -evil grin-**_

_**RiaFan: Hope you'll like this chapter, considering it's not monday yet**_

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 10: Forever**

Mikan's POV

It has been three days since that incident in the garden. My illness is getting better and i seldom coughed out blood. I guess it's all because of Ruka-sama...

Eversince Ruka-sama came back to Alice Country, he always stayed by my side and only leaves when he has something important to do.

But...Ruka-sama haven't said anything about eloping. I don't know why, but i always feel depressed when i thought about it. It's not because i hope Ruka-sama will ask me again... maybe it's because i'm not ready yet... or is it because... of him...?

Speaking of him... i haven't seen him around for the past three days. I felt very empty without his perverted comments or the neverending arguments we always had.

I clenched the necklace in my hands. For some reason, the thought of giving him this necklace will lessen the pain in my heart.

I don't know... why i have been thinking about him lately.

"Mi-chan...?" A soft and gentle voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"H-Hai...?" I nervously said while turning around to face Ruka-sama.

"Daijoubu? You've been spacing out ever since i've entered your room. Tell me if something's bothering you..." He sat on the edge of the bed.

I smiled at his statements. Even so... I felt uneasy when i stared into his eyes. Even if his eyes showed concerned... i can't help it but i felt something's amiss... i don't know what...

"G-Gomenasai... it's nothing..." I sheepishly smiled at him. "I... i was just thinking..."

I quickly broke my eye contact with him. I really feel uncomfortable.

"I brought some snacks for you... well... incase you're hungry." He put a slice of strawberry cake on the table beside my bed. "I won't be around for the whole afternoon. I have some clients to attend to."

I nod a little as he kissed my hand and left.

I stared at my hand. It's not the same feeling i had in the garden. It's... something different.

I lightly touched my hand. The kiss feels weird...

I snapped away from my thoughts when i heard a door opened roughly.

I turned around and my eyes widen. I found myself staring at a pair of blazing crimson eyes.

"...Natsume...?" I said almost whispering.

I clenched the bed sheets hard when he slowly walk towards me. He bent down his head with his bangs covering his eyes.

"N-Natsume...? Daijoubu...?" I felt my voice trembling.

He smirked at me as he stood by the edge of my bed.

"Having an affair while i'm gone... eh...?" He finally said.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Burning with anger and furiousity as his insults ring in my ear. I shouted at him, "I am NOT having an affair!!"

Me?! An affair?! What the hell did he think i am??!!

" Ruka-sama and I love each other ever since we're young!!" I continued as he silently stood there, "We are also planning to get married and...!!"

I was cut off when i felt his lips on mine.

What the...??

He was on the same bed with me. One hand on my chin while the other one on my back. My legs are between his legs.

I tried to push him away but my body is slowly giving away as his kiss had slowly melted away my thoughts.

Putting my hand on his neck, i slowly responded to his kiss.

I can smell his cologne and i can hear his heart beat. A strong smell of alcohol flow into the room.

Is he... drunk...?

I felt him smirking when we broke the kiss.

Gasping for air, i finally stared into his crimson eyes.

He put his hand on the wall, trapping me as he finally said, "Mi...kan..."

I heart skipped a bit when he said my name for the first time.

I felt completed when he kissed me. It feels a lot different from... Ruka-sama's...

"Who knew you can be such a good kisser." He said and left the room.

Staring stupidly into space, i finally gathered up my thoughts.

A... good... kisser!!???

I wanted to run up to him and shout at him, something caught my eye as i stared at myself in the mirror.

There is a silver chain with a amall ring at the end in front of my chest. Slowly touching the shiny silver ring, i found myself staring at the words engraved in the ring.

_M N Forever..._

The words become blurry...

I broke down and cried...

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope this chappie is ok... review... please:3**


	11. Realising

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't really feel like typing a fan fic... but... what the heck. The weather here is so darn terrible... i'm so sleepy right now... Anyways, thanks a lots to:**

_**ash-chan: (o.o) Sorry, i don't really understand ur question... can u repeat that? -scratch head-**_

_**wakakakakaa: -evil grin- A little bit of both**_

_**Chokoreeto-Hime: Haha, don't worry, i'm working on it**_

_**Pink Fire101: Thanks I'm glad u like it**_

_**-forsaken-girl-: Keep reviewing and u'll know**_

_**otakulover04: Arigatou Keep reviewing**_

_**anime-fangirl-o.O-vm: Hahaha, that's not completely an imposter...**_

_**Nephie-Chan: Gomenne, i'm really working hard to keep my stories updated... and i don't think Natsume will be that evil... unless i write it**_

_**may520: Hahaha, glad u like it**_

**Well, enjoy**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 11: Realising**

Natsume's POV

I got into a fight in the nearby bar last night. That man pissed me off. Did he not know that i'm not in the darn mood to chat?

I sigh...

I haven't seen her for two whole days...

Sitting under a tree, i slowly drink the whole bottle of beer.

My seventh one this night... I smirked.

I threw away the empty bottle, satisfied as i heard a loud crash.

I laid myself under the tree. Staring at the full moon, the image of a certain brunette entered my mind.

Shaking my head furiously, i sat up.

"Mi... kan..." I tested her name under my breath.

I smirked again. I've never called her that. Usually i just use the term idiot or strawberry.

But still... it sounded... kind of nice...

Suddenly, i heard a strong presence behind me.

I turned around and my eyes met with a face that i had despise over the years.

"Persona..." I cleched my teeth.

"Fancy meeting you here, my dear Natsume..." (A/N: Eww...) He slowly walk towards me.

"What do YOU want?" I tried to control my blood from boiling.

"Heh... Why aren't you with the little princess...?" Persona asked with a slight interest presence in his voice.

I broke away our eye contact. "Why should i be with her...?" I don't know why... my heart clenched at that thought.

"Oh...?" He chuckled a little. "I guess it's because you have a competition...?"

I stood there dumbfounded. H-How come... he knows...?

He slowly continued, "Losing to a competition you didn't even tried to compete..." He smirked at me. "I'm disappointed..."

"SHUT UP!!!" I suddenly shouted. "Mind your own damn bussiness!! I don't even like this girl!!!"

I felt his cold eyes gazing at me even if he had his mask on.

"I'm merely doing my job..." I nearly whispered the last part.

Is it true..? Am i merely doing this for the sake of the stupid organization...? ...I didn't know...

"That's what i want to hear..." He gave that annoying smirk again. "I warn you again... If you ever tend to fall in love with someone only useful for the organization... i'll kill you with my bare hands..." (A/N: Oooo scary...)

With that, he left...

Taking out the necklace... I stared at it as i remembered after i saw her with blondie, i carved out two letters...

_M N..._

_Forever..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day number three...

I haven't seen her for three whole days... and i feel... empty...

I finished my beer and threw the bottle away. (A/N: Hey! No littering) With that, i went to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed and i found myself staring at the door of her room.

I've been doing that for the past few days...

I'm not gonna lose to blondie...

I walked towards the door and stopped as i heard Mikan talking to someone.

"Mi-chan...?"

I heard a voice of a male. I suppose it's blondie...

"H-Hai...?"

She sounded nervous... did they...

"Daijoubu? You've been spacing out ever since i've entered your room. Tell me if something's bothering you..."

I heard someone moving on the bed. Tell me they didn't...!!

My head felt light headed. Did they... had sex last night...?! (A/N: Him and his over-active imagination...)

I didn't heard the rest of their conversation. i only heard her door close softly.

Taking my chance, i opened the door with a loud bang.

I walked towards her...

"...Natsume...?" She whisped.

I ignored her callings. I continued to walk towards her with my bangs covering my eyes.

"N-Natsume...? Daijoubu...?" Her voice was trembling with fear. My heart clenched at that statement.

I stood by the edge of her bed, smirking as i saw how scared she is...

I cannot control myself as i said, "Having an affair when i'm gone... eh...?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" I'm satisfied at her sudden outburst as she continued, "I am NOT having an affair!!"

" Ruka-sama and I love each other ever since we're young!!" I silently stood there.

Heh... they love each other...

She continued, "We are also planning to get married and...!!"

I cannot hold myself as i suddenly kissed her. They're planning to elope.

Anger took over my body. I never failed to get what i wanted. I can even try to have the whole world if i want to. Even if i cannot have her, noone will...!

I forcefully kissed her soft lips. She moaned under her breath.

She was as beautiful as i imagined. Her lips are as soft as feathers and her sakura scented hair was addictive.

I slowly pushed her down and laid her on the bed as i continued to force myself into her.

Taking my chance, i hooked the necklace on her.

She slowly responded to my kiss. I smirked.

Suddenly, i stopped. I broke off the kiss as i remembered my mission and position.

We're both left gasping for air and i regretted setting her free.

God... i want her...

Avoiding the awkward moment, i stared at her blushing form and said, "Who knew you can be such a good kisser."

She turned her gaze on me.

With that, i left.

Walking through the empty hall, i touch my lips with the tip of my finger, with one thought on my mind...

I fell in love with her...

**Authors Notes:**

**Haha!! finally done!!! Stay tuned to next week**


	12. Out of Time

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm so darn sorry if all of you are disappointed at my previous chapter... sob... i don't have any inspiration... but anyhow, i managed to think of some ideas that can help continue with the plot. Well, lots of love to:**

_**Anime-Lover220: Haha, i'm glad you like this chapter Keep on reviewing**_

_**aNnE: I'm really happy that you've decided to review That really means a lot to me.**_

_**Crystal the shining star: Short review, but i'm happy**_

_**Chokoreeto-Hime: Don't worry, even if they did not end up together, i'll make sure they did**_

_**deynaz: Rough, but cute ;-)**_

_**nesbab: Thanks for reviewing**_

_**-forsaken-girl-: Haha, cute review**_

_**wakakakakaa: Gomenne, i wanna add more details to the chapter Sorry for the disappointment.**_

_**Pink Fire101: Lolz, i like Natsume's POV better as well**_

_**may520: Sorry for the disappointment as well ( . )**_

**Well, enjoy this next chap**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 12: Out of Time**

Mikan's POV

I felt a lot better nowadays but lately, i don't feel very secure.

Even if Ruka-sama is by my side, i still feel uncomfortable when he is around.

Eversince he was asked to attend to a meeting with General Gino... he's beginning to act differently.

I wonder... if something happened...?

Speaking of which… I've been avoiding Natsume as well…

Staring at the necklace, i sighed…

I think… I really am developing feelings to him...

Maybe... a deeper feeling for him than for Ruka-sama...

Suddenly, the castle alarm broke away my thoughts.

Curiosity took over me as i decided to try and check it out.

I silently left the castle and sneaked into the nearby military field. I saw General Gino giving his never-ending long speech to the soldiers. I sigh as i pity them...

As i was going to turn around, something -or rather- someone caught my eye.

I widen my eye in shock as i saw something that i would've never imagined...

Ruka-sama... holding a whip in his hand... with an injured man kneeling in front of him... the man is covered with visible wounds, blood is dripping down his body...

He continued whipping him, despite the plees the man was giving. Dark scarlet blood continued to flow down his opened wounds.

I gasped in horror.

All the soldiers noticed me and turned around.

To my horror, Ruka-sama noticed me as well. He stared at me. Dropping down his whip. He walked towards me while putting on a sincere smile.

"Mi-chan... What are you doing here...?" His voice is sharp and cold.

Terrified as I quickly turned around and ran. My heart thumping hard and painful against my chest. Tears continued to flow down my cheecks.

Kami-sama... tell me i'm in a dream...!!

I prayed hard, hoping that i will suddenly wake up from this nightmare.

Turning through a corner, i bumped into a person.

Hoping that it's Natsume, i opened my eyes.

I stared at him...

To my horror... he's not Natsume...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

I'm trying to find Mikan.For some darn reason, she is trying to avoid me...

Damn it... In this critical situation, she suddenly disappeared!!

I received a call yesterday from a man called Tsubasa Andou from AAO this morning. (A/N: just adding him for fun)

Appearently, the AAOs have launched their plans.

Over a hundred thousand soldiers will charge into the castle tonight. General Gino will use his troops against the Alice Army. And as an addition, Mikan will be killed if she doesn't join the AAO...

I can't let that happen... i need to find her as soon as possible before...!!

The alarm was turned on. I suppose General Gino is well prepared.

I checked my watch.

Five more minute till the attack.

Damn...!! Where the hell is she...??

I turned a corner. I widened my eyes as to my horror...

Mikan laid on the floor. Her once beautiful ivory skin is now covered with blood.

I stared up...

My breath hitch as i saw...

Persona...

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry if there's many grammar mistakes. I'm not really in the mood to write...**

**Anyways, i hope all of you can try and chack out my new story, Heaven's Twilight.**

**Well, see ya'll next Monday**


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Note's…

Sry, you guys, my computer is whacked and im writing this authors notes in my relatives' home. I'm so darn sorry for not be able to keep my promise and my computer might not be able to get fixed until next month or so. There's tones of virus in there… and… sigh I can't update my story again… I promise I'll make it up to you all. Until then, sorry…


	14. Lies

**Disclaimer:**

**I…. do not own gakuen alice.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hihihihihihi EVERYONE!!!! I finally get to update this story All thanks to…. My brother's laptop!! Unfortunately, my own computer isn't fixed yet… The hard disc suddenly won't function and all of my Tsubasa Chronicle wallpapers are gone…. Sob….**

**Anyways, I'm finally back to writing this story… until my brother goes back to study next month….**

**A lot of thanks to:**

**Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos: -Teary eyed- Oh my god, thanks a lots for reviewing all my chapters!!!! I'm so happy YES Hentai means pervert and… hahaha, you have problem with your brother, lolz, same here…. -Sweat- I hope you like this chapter**

**May520: I'm so happy to see your reviews every time I updated my story, thanks!!**

**-FiRe EncHanTrEss-: Thanks for the reviews Hope you like this story!! **

**Arahi Sakura: Hahaha, I really like your review :D Enjoy this chappie**

**RaNma11: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, here's the next chapter**

**ash-chan: Hm… I've never thought of that… who is whipped by Ruka…. Mr Gino perhaps? Hahaha, just joking, I guess it's just one of the soldiers… ******

**wakakakakaa: Maybe… maybe not… I've never thought about that…**

**flamehaze: Hahahaha, I don't think she's dead yet, just unconscious…**

**carina05: What would happen if my story is tragic? –Tilt head- I guess we'll find out…**

**deynaz: Hmm… I've check my chapter over and over again, I can't find grammar mistakes O.o Can you state the mistakes next time? Please and thank you**

**94angelite: I'm very happy you like it ******** Enjoy this chappie**

**Chokoreeto-Hime: Hahaha, many people thought she's dead….**

**Nephie-Chan: Hug persona to death…? I'll think about it…**

**nesbab: We could say persona is a little bit of both…**

**viYanGka: Hehe, persona didn't did 'that' kind of thing to her ******** I'm kinda afraid my computer will suddenly shut down so I had to make it short…**

**Pink Fire101: Ya, I can't picture it too…**

**Well, continue with this chapter, enjoy**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 13: Lies**

Natsume's POV

Oh, god… Mikan…

I lifted her up into my arms. Gently, I shook her, hoping that she'll wake up and give me her ever so beautiful smile…

Seeing her like this, my heart clenched painfully. She wouldn't wake up. The colour of her lips are almost invisible. Her skin is so pale. She is covered with blood stains on her skin…

And it's all because of…

I stared up…

Persona.

He stood there. Arms crossed in front of his chest, as if nothing actually happened.

I couldn't control my anger anymore… I gently put Mikan down and stood up.

Glaring at him, I shouted, "What the hell did you do?!"

He turned his gaze on me.

"Answer me, dammit!!!" I really lost my patients.

He smirked and slowly walk towards me, "My, my… I wouldn't think she'll end up like this…"

I gritted my teeth.

He chuckled and continue, "I didn't think you'd care so much."

I lit up my fire alice. Despite all the pain it's giving me, I charged at him.

As I was about to give him a blow at his face, my alice suddenly died and someone, or rather, something lifted me up.

I turned my gaze at Mikan.

She got up and was using the wall for balance. One hand leaning against the wall, another one lifted in the air towards my direction.

"Please…. Stop…" She finally opened her mouth and fell down.

"Mikan!!" As if I've forgotten Persona's existence, I ran towards her.

Lifting her up, our gaze met.

She quickly avoid our eye contact and stared at Persona. She slowly said, "Well, Persona-san… a deal's a deal…"

A deal…?

"Glad you agreed… let's go, Mikan, Natsume…"

Agreed…? What the hell…?

"Perso-"

"Let's go, Natsume-kun…" Mikan cut me off. And slowly got up on her own.

We went outside the castle grounds. A black limo is waiting for us.

Persona entered the car at the front, followed by us at the back.

"Are you… alright…?" I finally said after a moment of silence.

She turned and look at me. "Yup!"

The car slowly took off.

"Don't say that as if nothing happened!!" I lost my temper. "What the hell happened?!!"

"Ne, Natsume-kun, can you hold this for me?"

Changing the subject, she handed me a sakura designed clip.

I remembered this… She wore this clip at the festival.

I stared back at her. Both of her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She was glowing, but not like before. A green aura is surrounding her.

Her blood stained skin slowly healed.

This is… healing alice?! But I thought… she's a nullifier!

"Arigatou!" She took the sakura design clip and smiled at me.

"I need explaination… now!"

It's impossible for her to have two alice at one… what the hell is going on?!

She smiled again, "Which part…?"

I glared at her.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding!" She tilted her head. "Let's start from the top, shall we?"

Finally… I thought out loud.

"As Persona-san told you, I'm a nullifier. But that's not completely true." She stopped for a while before continuing, "The real reason why he wanted me to join the AAO…"

How in the hell did she know that much…??

"…is because I'm a copy cat."

She laughed at my expressions.

"In other words, I have a copy alice. I can copy any alices as much as I want."

"That doesn't make sense, a person cannot have two alice at once!"

She giggled a little, "For some reason, I have two alice. Both from my parents. My dad is a copy cat, and my mom is a nullifier."

Her… dad…?

"But King Narumi has pheromone alice. How come…?"

She tore her gaze away from mine, "Well, Natsume… He's not my real dad…"

**Author's notes:**

**Ooops Cliff hanger!! I'll leave it like this and… oh my god, I have exams next week!!!**


	15. Dad

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. Even if I did, I'll make Natsume confess his love for Mikan.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my god, oh my god!! Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I'm so happy this story managed to get over a hundred reviews!!!**

**A lot of love to:**

**-FiRe EncHanTrEss-: Thankyou very much! I'll make sure to pass this exam!! XD**

**Michelle232: My cell ran out of money, so the only way to contact you is through this chapter XD Anyways, this is your first review on my story and…. Awww… you gave out my real name, no fun –Pout like an idiot-**

**kradraven: TQ and hope you like this chappie!**

**vamishun: Hahaha, sorry for the late update, by the way… Enjoy!**

**wakakakakaa: There will be a twist in this story XD**

**deynaz: TQ and hope you like this chappie!**

**Pink Fire101: TQ and hope you like this story!**

**Arashi Sakura: A cliff hanger? –walk towards the pointed direction- I didn't see a chiff hangEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!! –A loud thump- Ouuuchhhh…..**

**x – DragoN PriestesS- x: Haha, TQ and hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is going to reveal all Mikan's secret. So for those who have a weak heart, beware…. Hahahahaha, just kidding… -Ahem- On with the story!!**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 14: Dad**

Mikan's POV

I giggled a little when I saw Natsume's face. It's not everyday you get to see him like this. Confused and lost. He really looks like a five year old.

Well… I guess I should tell him the truth.

"…Funny, isn't it…? He's not my real dad…" I paused for a while before continued, "My dad died protecting the country. That was when I was ten."

I heard him breathe in slowly as I started my story…

"I was once a naïve seven year old. Living in a warm and loving family, not having a care in the world…"

I stared out of the window.

"My parents were once special agents of the Alice Country. They retired soon after I was born. Years after that, a big war broke out between the Alice Country and the AAOs."

"Having no one to turn to, King Narumi turned to my parents for help."

I can feel my palms sweating as I recall the terrifying memories.

"My parents finally agreed two year after when the country is slowly falling."

"They took me along to the castle. A new house is waiting for us there. It soon became our home."

My heart clenched painfully.

"Everyday, I've waited for them to come home, only to find them coming back with blood dripping down their fresh wounds."

I stared back at Natsume. He gave me an unreadable expression.

"It was night and a new mission is assigned to them. My dad wanted my mom to look after me as I had a fever while he went to the mission… alone."

I felt my eyes watery.

"It was raining non-stop. While I was semi-conscious, I heard my mom crying over the phone."

"I got up and my heart is thumping loudly against my chest. My worst fear became reality when I heard…"

Tears starting to fall down my eyes as I continue.

"…that my dad was killed."

Suddenly, I felt my trembling body on Natsume. He pulled me in and embraces me slowly.

"I… I'm sorry…" I said between sobs. "It's stupid to cry over someone who died years ago-"

"BAKA!!!" Natsume suddenly cut me off.

He pulled me away and stares into my eye.

"Baka… That person who died years ago was your dad." Natsume suddenly gave me a small smile. "It's worth crying over it."

Tears continue to fall down.

I held on to him tighter…

Hoping the pain will slowly go away…

**Author's Notes:**

**I'll stop here for a while. Review please!! XD**


	16. She's Mine

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I did, but I didn't….**

**Author's notes:**

**Firstly, I'm so darn sorry I haven't updated this fic for like… two months!! I'm so caught up with school and… -sigh- here's the next chappie**

**PS:**

**I hope you guys wouldn't mind if I skipped the replies…. THANKS GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME!!**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 15: She's Mine**

Natsume's POV

I stared at her….

She cried herself to sleep.

For some strange reason, my heart was shredded into pieces whenever she cries. I held on her tighter…

Hoping that I can somewhat protect her….

The car suddenly stopped after 3 hours' ride.

I stared outside the car window.

I stepped out of the car. At the same time, I carried my sleeping princess.

"Aww… Isn't this cute…." Persona suddenly smirked at me.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

He turned around, his back facing me, he continued, "I hope you two get along well."

I stared at his disappearing form.

I moved my gaze away. I found myself staring.

This place…

The place where I was left alone after my family's gone.

The rotten place where I first met Persona.

The damned place where I got my first mission.

This place…

I'm home…

I gripped on Mikan more tighter. Unwanted memories come rushing back into my mind.

Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around.

Flinched a little as I was greeted by…

Tsubasa Endou.

"What?!" He is the last person I wanna meet here.

"Natsume, is this how you greet your seniors?" He smiled at me. "Who's the little friend you got there?"

He was referring to my Mikan.

"Mind your own business, Andou." I tried to shake him off.

I started walking away.

"For a princess, she is too hot."

I flinched at that comment.

"Shut up."

He still continues, "Gee… I thought a princess is supposed to be like, boring or something…"

He's so damn annoying.

"I wonder if she's available?"

I stopped my track, using my alice, I tried to burn him.

"WHOA!!" He jumped away, alert that I'm pissed off.

"Back off, Andou," I glared at him. "She's mine."

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, I tried to make this chapter longer, but can't resist the beauty of cliff hanger! XD Well, that's all. More to come for more reviews!!**


	17. Falling For You

**Author's Notes:**

**First of all, I'm so sorry for mistakenly typed Tsubasa Andou into Tsubasa Endou. Extremly sorry here and I hope all of you can forgive me!**

**Secondly, -90 degree bow- I'm soooooooo happy all of you are supporting me and this pushes me forward to continue writing this fic. Free cookies for everyone!!!!**

**Oh, and thanks a lot lot lot for your wonderful review XD I hope you won't mind if I skip the 'a lot of thanks to' part. This can allow me to have a lot more time to write XD**

**Oh, by the way, I will give special thanks to the most favourite review for all chapter and the winner for chapter 15 is…. –drum roll- JC-zala!! I'm so happy you reviewed all the chappie and…. –sob- …I'm so happy XD XD**

**Okie!! Here's the next chappie, enjoy!!**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 16: Falling for you**

Mikan's POV

Feeling like I've been sleeping for years, I woke up, greeted by a heavy and nice scent of coffee.

Reluctantly opening my eyes, I focus around my surroundings.

I can see plain white painted ceiling above me. The walls were painted pale blue. The window curtains are very long and almost covering the sunlight beaming into the room.

Wait… this is not my room.

I found myself sleeping on a soft queen-sized bed. By the sides of the bed, are two beautifully carved bed side tables made of oak.

Something else caught my eyes. There was a beautiful shell decorated photo frame.

Curious, I picked the photo frame up.

In the picture, a ten year old Natsume stood there.

I giggled a little at his expression.

Still the same old gloomy face…

Even so, he looked so happy in the picture. The glint in his eyes told me that…

I moved my gaze away to a girl beside Natsume.

She looks a few years younger than Natsume.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

In the picture, she wore a white sun dress along with a pink picnic hat. She had soft, silky hair that reaches her shoulder with pale ivory skin.

What surprises me is that she has big beautiful crimson eyes that resemble Natsume's.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. I look away from the picture to the door.

"Finally woke up, huh?"

I smiled at that comment. I'm relieved to see his familiar face.

"I like it better if you greet me normally." I paused for a while. "Thank you… Natsume-kun."

"For what?" He sat beside me, locking his blazing crimson eyes with mine.

"For…" I tried to sound casual. "…Everything."

He didn't say a word, as if he had a lot of things in his mind.

Feeling anxious for his reply, I tried to change the subject.

"So… um…. Natsume-kun… who's this girl in the photo?"

As if snapping from day dream, he looked into the photo frame.

He paused for a while. "That's… Aoi, my little sister."

I broke into a huge grin. "No wonder! You two look a lot like each other!"

Not noticing his serious expression, I continued, "Where is she? I wish I could meet her-"

"She's dead."

Natsume suddenly cut me off.

"…Huh…? What…?" I was shocked by his sudden reply.

"She died eight years ago… my families are all killed by the Alice Country."

I do not know how to reply.

No tears are shed…

No expression shown…

I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry!" I kept my head down, at the same time, clenching my fist. "I'm very sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

Natsume looked startled at my sudden outburst.

There was a long pause. Neither of us moved or said a word.

Unable to withstand the awkward moment, biting my tongue, I climb out of the bed.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist.

Losing my balance, I fell back on the bed, my head resting on his lap.

"Natsu… me-kun...?" I blushed ten shades of red.

"I don't mind." He finally said with his eyes covered by his bang.

"Natsume-kun…?" I nearly lost my voice.

"...Baka…"

"…Eh….?"

"Baka!" He finally gave me his famous smirk. "That's nothing to be sorry about."

I was dumbfounded. "Demo…"

"Come on… I can hear your stomach grumbling."

He suddenly gave a light peck on my forehead.

"I hope you like toast."

Then, he closed the door.

I can hear my heart pounding hard on my chest, my face burning up.

I grinned widely.

…Natsume no baka….

…I guess that's why I fell for you…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hai Hee…!!! Finished at last!! I hope you like this chappie!! Read and don't forget to review, CHAO!!**


	18. He's My Master

**Disclaimer:**

**I OWN NOTHING…. Ya happy now?**

**Author's Notes:**

…………………………………**I'm sorry………………………. For not updating!!!! I'm so darn sorry!!!! And yet again, I'm too caught up with school and…. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, every single reviews makes me very very very very very very very very HAPPY!!!! Thank you very much:) **

**I hope you all can forgive me if I didn't write the "Thanks for updating" and all that… This can help me update more faster, issit okie?**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 18: He's My Master**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I look up the clear blue sky… The sun shines ever so brightly…

Cherishing the passing moments, I closed my eyes, peacefully feeling the warm ray on my skin….

…So warm and protective…

As if they were Natsume's fiery gaze on me….

…Natsume…

I suddenly snapped away from my thoughts.

How can I think of him at a time like this?

Slowly shaking my head, I closed my eyes, trying to move away my thoughts to something else…

I continued walking…

Feeling the soft breeze blowing my hair, I smiled to myself…

The wind blows so slowly…

Ever so softly….

Like Natsume's gentle hand on my face….

…His soft lips on mine….

I snapped my eyes open.

I shook my head vigorously.

Feeling my face blushing, I look around to make sure nobody's here to see my perverted nature…

Making sure that no one's around, I let a small sigh escape my mouth…

Why am I thinking of him every passing second?

I put my hand on my face…

Oh my god, my face is burning…!

I caress my face, hoping the heat will cool down…

Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder.

Alerted, I quickly spun around and was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

Setting myself to defense mode, I glared at him.

"Whoa, cool down! I'm not an enemy!" the guy quickly said.

He looks friendly enough… But I'm not letting my guard down.

Natsume will kill me if I'm….

…What? I'm thinking of him again…!!

"Hey… are you ok?"

The guy said to me again after I spaced out.

Noticing his gaze on me, I blushed a little as I noticed I've been ignoring him for quite some time now.

"Who are you?" Feeling a little awkward, I finally asked.

For some reason… he looks a lot like Natsume… His raven hair is oddly similar to his, besides the fact that his eyes didn't have the same fiery soul as Natsume's…

He took his hand out, gesturing me to shake his hand.

"Andou… Tsubasa Andou." He grinned at me.

Reluctantly taking my hand out, I shook his hand.

I'm still hesitating whether to trust him or not…

"And may I ask…" He softly kissed my hand, "What pretty name does such a pretty princess have…?"

I quickly draw my hand away. "Sakura… Mikan Sakura…" I kept my calm gaze on him.

He smiled at me, as if reading my mind, he said to me. "I've noticed that you're a bit… uneasy around me…"

I soften my guard on him. I tried to tell myself that no one will hurt me here…

"And besides, if I'm to hurt you, I'm afraid our dear Natsume will not forgive me, tearing me limb by limb…"

I blushed at his last comment.

"Seeing how he held you so tight the other day, you must be very important to him…"

"I… uh…." I finally said something, and at the same time shaking my head vigorously.

Taking my last breath, I finally blurted out, "It's not what you think…!"

"Oh…?" He looked amused.

"What I mean is…" I stared down the floor.

He gave me a familiar smirk and closed the gap between us. "Then you're available?"

I blushed a bit more.

He suddenly laughed. "I'm just kidding with you, haha…"

As if he's laugh is infectious, I giggled a little.

I suddenly noticed….

I haven't laughed for a while…

I stared down the necklace on my neck…

"So…" He cleared his throat. "What make a princess to suddenly join the AAO?"

I looked up at him.

He was serious when he asked that question.

I smiled at him. "Why did I join…?"

He nodded in agreement.

"It's because of…"

"Natsume…?"

I chuckled.

"Good guess… but… no."

I returned him the serious look. "It's Persona…"

"Persona….?"

His eye widen when I told him…

"He's my master."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Erm… I think there might be like four or five chapters left… Hope you all can review and I'm soooooo hooked up on blood plus nowadays that I'm waiting every Sundays to watch it!!! I cannot go to youtube cause my internet is somehow very slow and…. Oops, sorry if I'm wasting your time reading and…. Ooops! Review pls!**


	19. Painful Discoveries

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing... ka-peesh?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Good daaaaaay Hope you guys will continue to read my story. Hope you all will not mind me being lazy and not updating... Good news I'm so totally in love and i have a lot of ideas blowing out from my head :) So... stay tuned**

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 19: Painful Discoveries...**

Natsume's POV

"What is going on...?" I calmly question a certain masked man sitting in front of me.

"..." He ignored my question and continued to read his files.

I banged on the table. "I said... what-is-going-on?!"

He finally looked up. As if piercing through his mask, I can feel his cold gaze on me.

"Sit down, Natsume." He urged me.

I have no choice but to obey obediently.

He smirked at me. "Can I help you...?"

...I really wanna tear his head off...

Ignoring my alternate ego, I calmly glare at him and said, "Why is Mikan here? Now, in this building?" I can feel my voice rising. "What the damn hell is she doing here?!"

After a long pause, he finally said, "I see..." He continued. "Is that all you want to know?"

I ignored his comments.

Reaching for a file, he placed it on the table.

I can feel my head spinning, my palms sweating. I couldn't focus on everything around me.

"Everything you want to know is in here..." He smirked again. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to your precious princess..."

I grabbed the file and turned around.

"Oh... and Natsume...?" He stopped my track. "Don't strain yourself too hard... I don't want you to suddenly die at a time like this."

I can feel my pace quickened and everything was blurry.

Slamming the door shut, I nearly collapsed on the floor.

I took in sharp breaths.

Damn... This Alice is eating me alive...

Sometimes... I wonder... How much long can I live...?

Will I.. be able to protect her at a time like this...?

I shook away these thoughts and slowly leaned on the wall for balance.

I entered my room and switched on the lights.

It's still early... She's not back yet...

It's kinda ironic when I felt relief and disappointment at the same time...

Placing the files on my table, I can feel my heart pounding every passing second.

Maybe... I'm afraid... whether I'm ready to accept the truth or not...

Clenching on my fist, I opened the file.

_First page:_

_Mikan Sakura. Both parents died and at the age of 10, she was chosen as AAO's secret spy. Personally trained by Persona. Feared for her alices, nullifier and copy cat. Important for the AAOs to destroy the Alice Country. After a few years of training, Mikan Sakura suddenly blocked all contact to the AAO and attempted rebel against the organisation._

She was trained by Persona and rebelled against him...?

I guess this is why I was needed to bring her back to the AAO...

But... some of the page is torn out...

I wonder... why...?

I turned to the next page.

_Second page:_

_Yuka Azumi. Biological mother to Mikan Sakura. Once was the most important special agents of the Alice Country. She quit her job after she was married. Asked by King Narumi to prevent the fall of Alice Country when the war broke out. Reports claim that Yuka Azumi was a previous lover to King Narumi. After the death of her husband, King Narumi proposed to her and took her as his wife. After suffered from severe depression, she committed suicide._

I paused for a while. Mikan's mother... she committed suicide?!

I calmed myself down and breath in slowly while read on the next page.

Third page:

...It's blanked..? ...How come...?

I turned to the next page. King Narumi... I flinced a little as i read on.

_Fourth page:_

_Narumi. The King of Alice Country. Biological younger brother to Serio. After the previous King deceased, he claimed the throne that was once rightfully belonged to Serio. Reports claimed that the heir to the throne was poisoned and killed before the coronation. After Narumi became the new King, a sudden war broke out. He sought help from the Sakuras and after the death of Yuka Azumi's husband, Narumi forcefully married Yuka as his bride and adopted Mikan Sakura as his daughter._

Damn... This is... so damn messed up...

I sigh and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

I quickly turned the pages.

...Who is Serio...?

_Fifth page:_

_Persona. Previously known as Serio. He was the heir and supposedly claim the throne after the deceased the previous King. Surviving the poison set up by Narumi, he organized the AAO but refused to become the leader. He was mainly responsible for the war that claimed thousands. During the war, he found Natsume and decided to take Natsume as the spy of AAO. After he found out about Yuka's death, he personally trained Mikan._

...I don't understand it... Persona...? Serio...? They are the same person?!

I turned to the next page. Ruka Nogi.

_Sixth page:_

_Ruka Nogi. Once a commoner of the Alice Country, he was secretely adopted by King Narumi. After knowing that Mikan Sakura was trained by Persona, Ruka Nogi was assigned to seduce her to prevent the success of AAO. After a few years Mikan and Ruka met, Mikan suddenly block all contacts from the AAO. It is leart that Ruka successfully persuaded Mikan to fight against the AAO. Attempted murder was made against Ruka Nogi but was unsuccessful. His alice is unknown and reports claimed that Ruka Nogi wanted to claim the throne in some incidents._

How could they control Mikan's feelings like that?!

Is she...

...Just a tool for them...?

A weapon for them to gain victory...?

I slammed down the doccument and tried to regain my emotion.

Suddenly, a small piece of paper fell down...

I picked it up and read on...

_It was discovered that as Mikan uses her alice, part of her lifespan shortens. It was found that Mikan was diagnised with an illness from Natsume after she copied his alice in order to complete a mission..._

...From that piece of paper...

...I almost screamed...

...As i found out...

...My world collapsed...

**Author's Notes:**

**Poor Natsume... sob... But you must admit, imagining Persona wearing a crown is hillarious... HAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**-Ahem- ...I might update soon as it's holiday season!!!! YAHOO!!**

**PS: RxR pls :)**


	20. Attention!

**ATTENTION: **

HERE IS SOME QUICK PREVIEW FROM TORN BETWEEN LOVE AND DUTY:

I was shocked when he pinned me down. I fell on the bed, with him on top of me.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" He finally said, with his voice shaking.

I did not dare to look at him. How did he found out?!

I felt fear, anger, disappointment...

And...

Sadness...?

A drop of liquid fell on my face...

I looked up.

My eyes widened.

I felt my heart shattered into pieces...

I lifted up my hand and slowly caressed his face...

He's crying...

"Natsume..." I stammered. "I promise... I'll never leave you..."

...Will be updated on 28th of May 2008...

PS: Might be slight lemon. Give me your opinion...


	21. No Regrets

**Disclaimer:**

**Own Nothing…**

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the late update X.X -Evading rotten tomatoes- Thx for all the reviews XD Here's the next chapter**

--

**Torn Between Love and Duty**

**Chapter 20: No regrets**

"He's your… what?!"

"My master." I calmly replied him.

He raised an eyebrow, thinking that I might have had a serious mental illness.

"Persona is like a second dad to me, I guess." I shrugged.

"He's your…. WHAT??"

I giggled at his expression.

"Him…? But… How come-"

"Sorry, Andou-san" I cut him off. "I… have to go. It's kinda late and maybe I'll tell you some other time?"

I tried to avoid his question.

He stared at me for a while.

"Well… sure..." He reluctantly agreed.

"Well then, it's very nice to meet you, Andou-san…"

"Tsubasa." He corrected me. "and no '-san', please."

I smiled at his statement.

"Sure, Tsubasa. Bye then."

I turned my way towards the other direction.

But I can still feel his gaze on me.

Maybe I've told him too much today…

I've told him about Persona…

I've told him about my past…

I've told him…

Something I've never told Natsume…

I clenched my fist.

Quickened up my pace, an image of a certain person on my mind.

For some reason, I felt like I have to tell him everything…

I don't know why…

But I have to.

Because…

I know that…

I love him…

--

I slowly opened the door to Natsume's room.

"…Natsume…?" I called out for him.

Somehow, something is wrong.

I opened the lights.

"…Natsume…?" I called out again.

It's impossible for Natsume to go out this late. It's already 6.00pm…

I entered his bedroom.

Feeling glad to see his figure on the bed, and at the same time, I felt uneasy…

"…Are you ok, Natsume?" I walk forward.

Did he have a fever…?

Or…

"…Why didn't you tell me…?" He mumbled.

"Sorry…?" I stammered a bit. "…What did you say-"

I gasped. Shocked when he pinned me down.

I fell on the bed, with him on top of me.

"Why didn't you tell me...?!" He finally said, with his voice shaking.

I did not dare to look at him.

What is he talking about…?!

"Why…? Why didn't you told me about your illness…?!" He shouted.

My heart stopped.

What?!

How… How did he found out?!

"…You lied…" He calmly said. "…To me…"

A drop of liquid fell on my face...

I looked up.

My eyes widened.

I felt my heart shattered into pieces...

I lifted up my hand and slowly caressed his face...

He's crying...

"Natsume..." I stammered.

"You lied…!!" He repeated.

"…Natsume…" My voice cracked, "I'm sorry…"

He buried his head in my neck.

"Because of me…" He whispered, "Because of me, you've suffered this much…"

My heart clenched so tightly, tears threatened to flow.

"…You have it too…" I added, "You've suffered more than me…"

His hands began to curl around my waist.

"Persona told me… You'll be going tomorrow morning…"

I kept silenced.

I did not expect him to find out…

"I won't let you." He gritted his teeth, "I won't let you go!"

I bit my lips, unable to reply him.

"Mikan…" He continued. "You know… that I love you…"

I blushed.

"…Heh…" He chuckled, "…I sounded like a cheesy guy from a cheesy love story…"

"You don't." I smiled. "I liked it… When you say that."

Giggled a little at how amazingly cheesy it sounded.

He raised his head. His crimson red orbs met with mine.

"I really meant it…" He slowly kissed me on the lips. "I really love you… ever since the first day we've met…"

"I've never imagined myself to fall in love with you." He continued, "You're such a pain."

I giggled, "Likewise."

He continued kissing me.

I felt his soft lips moving from my lips to my neck, ever so gently…

Surprised, when I moaned…

He continued kissing my neck, at the same time, I felt my dress buttoned down…

I gasped a little when I felt his lips on my chest.

"…Mikan…?" He suddenly said.

"…Yeah…?"

My head is spinning so wildly, his kisses are like drugs to me…

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ears.

I paused a little, knowing where this is going…

He smirked a little.

He suddenly moved away from me.

"It's ok." He gave me a smile. "I can wait."

My eyes widened.

He looked…

Ever so beautiful with his lips curved upwards…

I want to be with him like this…

With him by my side…

Forever…

I looked into his eyes.

"I trust you." I gave him a sincere smile…

He was startled at first, but chuckled at my last statement.

"I trust you, with my life…"

My hand enter twined with his as I pulled him in for another kiss.

He laid me gently on the bed.

"Mikan…" He looked at me once more. "From today onwards… You know that… You've become mine."

I blushed, but nodded.

He continued.

I felt my clothes taken off piece by piece, as the cold air came in contact with my skin…

Looking at him once more…

Slowly closing my eyes, with only one thought on my mind…

I will never regret this moment…

The moment I gave him my everything…

--

**Author's Notes:**

**-Blushed- Sorry… Soft lemon here….**


End file.
